higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sühne Kapitel 3 - Akte Nr. 34
Spät am Abend finden Kuraudo Oishi und weitere Mitglieder der Polizei Tomitakes Leiche. So wie es aussieht, hat er sich selbst vor dem Tod die Kehle aufgekratzt. Während Jirou vom Watanagashi-Festival nach Okinomiya zurückkehrte, sei er wohl von jemandem überfallen worden. Dabei fällt Irie, der die Leiche untersucht, ein, dass Miyo Takano bei Tomitake war. Oishi erzählt Irie, dass das fünfte Jahr der mysteriösen Tode von Hinamizawa komplett wäre, wenn Miyo verschwunden wäre. Er gibt Anweisung, nach ihr zu suchen. Während eines Clubspiels wird Rena aus dem Klassenzimmer nach draußen gerufen und von Oishi befragt. Sie erfährt, dass Jirou und Miyo tot seien. Wenig später stellt sich heraus, dass Rena einige Notizbücher hat, die von Miyo verfasst wurden. In der Shishibone-Gemeindebibliothek hat Miyo Rena vor einigen Tagen die Legende von Oyashiro-sama und der Geschichte des Dorfs Onigafuchi erzählt. Sie war der Meinung, dass religiöse Fanatiker in Hinamizawa den alten Glauben an Oyashiro-sama und die Bräuche von Onigafuchi wiederbeleben wollen. Rena erzählte Miyo daraufhin etwas über ihre eigene Vergangenheit, unter anderem, dass sie während ihrer Zeit in Ibaraki mit Oyashiro-sama in Kontakt stand. Zuvor wollte sie sich selbst zerstören, weil sie sich die Schuld an der Scheidung ihrer Eltern gab. Sie ritzte sich die Haut auf und meinte Maden in ihrem Blut zu sehen, die wieder in den Körper zurückkriechen wollten. Das brachte sie dazu, sich noch mehr zu verletzen. Oyashiro-sama kam ihr zu Hilfe und sagte, dass sie nach Hinamizawa zurückkehren solle. Miyo sagte Rena, sie glaube ihr. Dann gab sie ihr die Notizbücher, in denen ihre Nachforschungen über das Watanagashi-Festival, Oyashiro-sama, den Fluch und weiteres steht. Einiges von dem, was darin stehe, könne vielleicht nur Rena verstehen. Zum Abschied sagte Miyo, Rena solle diese Notizbücher geheimhalten, da "diese Leute" Miyo sonst verschwinden lassen könnten. Rena blättert in den Notizbüchern und stellt erstaunt fest, dass darin tatsächlich etwas über eine Maden-Krankheit steht. Auf dem Weg nach Hause wird Keiichi von Rena abgefangen. Sie glaubt, von einigen Männern in einem Auto verfolgt zu werden. Sie erzählt ihm von Miyos Notizbüchern und ihren Nachforschungen. Rena will erst einige der Nachforschungen überprüfen und dann Keiichi auf dem Laufenden halten. Als Keiichi nach Hause gehen will, wird er ein zweites Mal von jemandem angehalten. Zwei unbekannte Männer in einem Lieferwagen fragen Keiichi, ob er ein Mädchen in einem weißen Kleid mit violetter Schleife gesehen hat, und Keiichi wird sich sicher, dass diese Männer hinter ihr her sind. Nachmittags ruft Keiichi bei Rena an. Sie reden über Oyashiro-samas wahre Existenz und über die drei Großen Häuser von Hinamizawa. Rena ist nach Lektüre der Notizbücher der Meinung, dass vor langer Zeit nicht Dämonen aus dem Onigafuchi-Sumpf gekommen seien, wie die Legende sagt, sondern Parasiten, die Menschen zu unberechenbarem Verhalten gebracht hätten. Oyashiro-sama sei so etwas wie ein Arzt gewesen, der den Dorfbewohnern sagte, wie sie mit dem Parasiten umzugehen hätten. Das Dorf sollte isoliert bleiben und keiner es verlassen, denn außerhalb des Dorfes konnte der Parasit nicht überleben und begann den Träger wahnsinnig zu machen, um sich zu wehren. Wenn einer der Dorfbewohner andere wegen des Parasiten angriff, sei er getötet worden. Die Eingeweide diese Angreifer seien zur Herstellung eines Impfstoffs verwendet worden. Auf das Herausholen der Eingeweide gehe das Watanagashi-Fest zurück. Auf diese Weise sei der Parasit mit der Zeit immer harmloser geworden. Rena meint, fanatische Anhänger Oyashiro-samas wollten dies unbedingt geheim halten. Denn wenn es herauskäme, würde Oyashiro-sama nicht mehr als Gott verehrt werden. Die Fanatiker wollten den Parasiten in seiner ursprünglichen, gefährlichen Form im Dorf verbreiten, um das Dorf wieder in Furcht vor Oyashiro-sama zu versetzen. Rena hält es für wahrscheinlich, dass die Familie Sonozaki eine wichtige Rolle dabei spielt. In der Schule gibt ein Mann etwas in einem gelben Umschlag an Chie ab. Es ist der Mann, der Keiichi zuvor nach Rena befragt hat. In einem ungestörten Moment schleicht sich Rena ins Lehrerzimmer und ruft die Nummer, die auf dem Umschlag steht, an. Auf dem Umschlag steht "Okonogi-Gartenbau-Service". Doch es ist kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer. Darauf verlässt Rena fluchtartig die Schule. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)